Resurrection and Rebirth
by Yamato Hikari
Summary: Teenagers from all around Hyrule come to an academy to prepare themselves with a duty that is considered sacred- the protection of the Royal Family. However, the winds of fate are blowing, and as the youth have fun and learn to survive in tough conditions; they will soon learn that everything that they will fight for will be blown away. Waiting for OCs! Send them in! (SYOC Story)
1. Chapter 1: A Friendly Pamphlet

Hello there! If you are reading this informative pamphlet, then you are already one step closer to becoming a formal student of Somerset Academy (or better known as the Hyrulean Royal Knights Academy). In this academy, we both train and educate the youth, so some may become knights for the Royal Militia, or others may pursue wonderful careers. There are of course some rules that many have to follow and must be followed. They are the following:

Hyrulean Royal Knights Academy: Rules and Regulations

Uniforms /must/ be worn during school hours. Regular clothes may be worn only after classes are over.

Magic is only permitted in Magic Arts and The Magical War Club. Use of magic outside of class or the club may only be permitted during emergencies or life-threatening situations.

PDA is not allowed. You may be romantic (for that is something that we as educators cannot control properly and we all know what it feels like to be in love), but please students. Keep it both in your rooms _and_ in your pants.

Classes start from 9am until 4pm. Attendance is very important. If you are absent (due to illness or family matters), please either have a doctor's note or a family member's letter describing why you were absent. Note: hangovers do _not_ count as illnesses.

Alcohol and drugs are not permitted on campus. Regardless of age, the prominent number of students on campus are between 15-18. Thus, you _will_ be expelled if found with either substance.

Small pets are allowed (ex: birds, lizards, non-dangerous snakes, rabbits, mini chuchus, etc.) However, students will oversee their pets always and _must_ pay a 20 rupee fine per month (how else do people expect the academy to make money?)

As both a military academy and a school, we must both prohibit and allow weapons on campus. Actual swords and other items (such as enchanted rods, guardian swords, etc.) are prohibited in school hours and are only allowed in R.A.P (no, you do not rap about saving the world or protecting the royal family. The joke has gotten quite stale.) For seniors, weapons may be carried so long as you have special permission.

All students will be living within the dorms of the academy. No cars will be allowed, as we will need you all to be relying on your feet; and on the rare occasion a horse.

For those that are of poorer status and wonder about possible monetary problems, be pleased to know that Somerset does not discriminate on anything, and that the Academy provides jobs for the students on the weekends if they so choose.

As for classes and clubs, the Academy has many options to choose from. However, for those that are choosing for a career path, some are more required than others. The following is what classes they may take, and clubs or sports they can participate in:

Academy Specific Classes:

R.A.P. (Royal Arms Practice): I, II, III, IV

This is what the majority of students will be taking, teaching them how to wield weapons correctly, going through combat situations, teaching them about strategy, among other things. Only those that are undergoing for the Militia will take this class.

Monster Anatomy: I, II, III, IV

This class will teach the vital points of monsters, where they mate, and how they track people. This class can be taken by anyone, but it's recommended for those in the militia to take it.

Magic Arts*: I, II, III, IV

As the name implies, this class will teach students how to wield magic, identify magical weapons, as well as make potions.

Hyrule Mythos: I, II, III, IV

The study of the myths Hyrule has, helping students get a better understanding of the culture they're apart of and teaching them a multitude of things that maybe helpful while on the field.

Wilderness Survival: I, II, III, IV

As the name implies, teaching the students how to survive out in the wilderness in the case of them getting lost from a unit. Teaches what is edible, how to make weapons out of wood, among other things.

Guardian Studies: I, II, III, IV

This class enables students to operate a guardian stalker, a weapon of mass destruction that no longer has an AI (after records stated that Calamity Ganon was able to possess them.)

Regular Classes:

Chorus

Mathematics: I, II, III, IV

Each year has a multitude of lessons within it. Year 1 houses Algebra 1 and 2, Year 2 houses Geometry, Year 3 houses Trigonometry and Pre-Calculus, and Year 4 houses Calculus and Statistics.

Ancient Hylian: I, II, III, IV

The Hylian equivalent of Latin

Literature: I, II, III, IV

As one may expect, this is the equivalent of English classes. Year one and two are Literature one and two, while the last two years are Literature Composition and Language Composition

Theatre: I, II, III, IV

2-D Art Design: I, II, III, IV

Studio Art: I, II, III, IV

Culinary: I, II, III, IV

Foreign Languages (each can go up to four years): Gerudo, Zora, and Goron

The Sciences (one science per year): Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Marine Biology, Genetics

Social Studies (same as science): World History, Hyrule History, Hyrule Government, Hylian Geography

Psychology: I, II, III, IV

Mechanics: I, II, III, IV

Architecture: I, II, III, IV

Health Science: I, II, III, IV

Sex Ed

College Readiness

Clubs and Sports:

Gardening

Baking

Fencing

Wrestling

Basketball

Soccer

Football

Baseball

Swimming

Boxing

Archery

Magical War

Golf

Bowling

Drama

Animation

Art

Debate

Shadow Training**

 ***: Students may apply to take Magic Arts, but if they don't have the magical capabilities (that is identified on the first day of class) then they will not be able to take the class**

 ****: Sheikah are recommended to take this club so that way they can be on top of their origins and battle forms**

Please note that if there are clubs that you believe should be in our school but aren't, don't worry! Go ahead and talk to administration and ask to form a new club.

Before you apply to the Academy, there is one last thing you must do. That is put in a submission of all your information, describing who you are and other important details. Below is a simple format that we as the academy ( _ **or I as the Author**_ ) will love to see:

Basics:

Full name:  
Nickname:  
Other titles:  
Gender:  
Age (15-18):  
Species (Human, Gerudo, Hylian, Sheikah. Later on I'll incorporate the other races for characters not in the academy):  
Sexuality:  
Relationship Status:

Academy Status:

Year (1-4):

Career Path (if character is not trying to enlist in the militia):

Club Member (if character is in a club):

History:

Date of Birth (MM/DD):  
Zodiac Sign:  
Place of Birth (We will be using the BOTW map for this, along with any other villages from the past games):  
Past residences:  
Current residence:  
Past Occupations:

Childhood:  
Other events before academy:

Physical appearance:

Weight:  
Height:  
Build:  
Eye color:  
Hair color:  
Skin Complexion:  
Scars:  
Piercings:  
Other defining features:

Or to save time  
Overall appearance:

Combat Abilities:

Magic type (Red/Green/Blue/None):

Fighting Style:

For the following, rate your character from a rank of one being the worst to ten being the best:

Strength: /10

Defense: /10

Speed: /10

Stealth: /10

Magic Control: /10

Magic Power: /10

Intelligence: /10

Personality:

Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Phobia's:  
Favorite food and drink:  
Least favorite food and drink:  
Quirks/Habits:  
Overall personality:

Relationships:

Parents:  
Siblings:  
Other Blood Relatives:  
Adopted Relatives (if any):  
Significant Other(if any):  
Other Love interests:  
Best Friends:  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Arch Enemy:

Miscellaneous (Optional):

Would they die for another?:

What do they smell like?:

Least favorite enemy to fight:

Theme Song:

Any family weapons or weapons of choice?:

Any items they like to use?:

Any Pets?:

Finally, before this rather lengthy brochure is done, I would also like to say that what you read in the rules is true; there is indeed a uniform. For those that wonder what the uniform will look like, a student has drawn one for those that which to see it. It can be viewed either on the following links, or can be simply viewed on the first day of school:

art/Somerset-HRNA-Uniform-714292550

art/Sleeves-and-Back-of-Uniform-714293373 _**(**_ _ **Hopefully I can do this without getting in trouble fore something. Am I supposed to put spaces throughout the url?)**_

For the new student, we know that this must be a large amount of information you'll be taking in. Trust me when I, the Principal, was quite scared when I first arrived. However, as one of the staff and a previous student, I will be happy to tell you that you will have fun while you're here, even if you're not here for the military aspects of the academy. Have a good day, and hopefully I'll meet you all on your first day!

Sincerely-

Lucas Nohansen Hyrule

* * *

Okay, so this is it! XD Hoo boy this is going to be a big undertaking with me. So, there is some other information that has to be known that can't be explained on the pamphlet, because of how the universe works. Here is the extra information you need to know:

Magic comes from 3 basic types, identified as colors: red, blue and green

Red magic is the most destructive, but hardest to control. The main elements that this magic can most specialize in are Fire and Earth. Unlike the other magical types, red magic can be used to control other elements (as seen in many villainous figures in history, such as Ganondorf and Aghanim) However, the main problem with red magic is that it's extremely violent and prone to attack at will. Red magic users have a hard time trying to wield red magic at first, due to its odd behavior.

Blue is the most defensive, and is (out of the three) the hardest to use simply from the magical energy consumption it uses on the body. If used correctly, it can surpass red magic, but is best used as support (it can be used to relay messages between people from long distances, among other things). Its main elements are water and ice.

Green magic is separated into two types, wild and gentle.

Depending on how more 'wild' the user gets (snaps, kills, etc.), the more destructive its magic gets. The downside to this is that the user can no longer heal like most green magic users should be able to, and the more graceful approach people will need when trying to control wild green magic and its blasts.

Gentle green magic is best used when the user hasn't taken a life yet, allowing one to control both 'wild' and 'gentle' green magic spells. When having gentle green magic, the user is able to heal others, sometimes even reconstructing broken bones. Its main elements are wind and lightning.

Human can't wield magic due to them not being shaped by the goddesses.

Some races have unique magic types, such as the Gerudo. This may be due to a different ancestor than Hylians.

Magic types can be mixed, such as Blue with green or blue with red. However, green and red can never be mixed together; for their purest natures are always the opposite (Red magic takes form and pleasure in violence and absolute power, while green magic is usually docile. It has been said in legends that there was once a man who had both magic cores within his soul, but that is mere speculation). Also, mages that have a mixed magic core will never be quite as strong as their pure core counterparts

As for races, this story will include the following:

Hylians: the elvish people that we're all familiar with, the predominant species across Hyrule. Hold a special notation that they are above humans, who cannot wield magic. Due to this inability to wield magic, a majority of Hylians believe that humans were created to serve them, even though humans originally came from a land known as Termina.

Sheikah: The shadow folk, their population was on the brink to extinction until they miraculously multiplied, where they predominantly live in Kakariko Town. The Yiga, Sheikah who hate the royal family to this day and hold a 10,000 year old grudge, live in the ruins of the old Kakariko Village, long destroyed due to time's cruelty. They made many of Hyrule's energy based weapons, such as the guardian sword or ancient bow, and are the main force behind guardians and their development. They usually pair up with humans to discuss architectural matters, for they build things together, and helped forge the kingdom as to how it is at present time.

Gerudo: The desert amazons, with one king to rule them all. Although most of them live in Gerudo Town, some travel to live in Hyrule and to start a family. Children raised in Hyrule have a natural longing for the desert, and will make pilgrimages every now and then to their ancestral home. They wield orange magic, something that is unique to them. Orange Magic is similar to Red magic in the fact that it can wield earth, although sand in this case. They also have the ability to control lightning, although this ability is usually exclusive to those in the higher stages of the Gerudo caste.

Gorons: the kind rock people that are surprisingly intelligent, which is overlooked when taking in their aloof attitudes. They are natural miners, smiths, and builders, and any blade built by a Goron will last much longer than those built by other species. They predominantly have red magic, however only the chieftain can make use of it in proper ways. A unique ability to the chieftains is the ability to make nigh indestructible shields, ad their offspring can inherent this ability as well. (Note, Gorons appear to be a male race. However, they still manage to make children. The mysteries seem to expand beyond my control)

Zora: The aquatic species that is naturally pompous and arrogant. They rarely have time for humility, and don't like it when they have to swallow down their pride. They predominantly have blue magic, but can't summon ice. Zora princesses can heal wounds, at a rate that can astound any good green magic user.

Rito: The bird tribes that no one knows why they exist in this timeline are proud warriors, and are excellent at archery. Green magic is something they have predominantly, however they rarely use it. Good Rito can use magic to make gales under their wings, and send them upwards at an alarming rate. The Rito rarely like outsiders and will only allow officials from any species to enter their city.

Kokiri and the Korok: Records state that there are people within a forest who stay as children forever and never grow up, but get cursed and turn into wood creatures (from hell… or so the author has heard) when leaving the comfort of their forest. The Kokiri can only use Green magic, but in exchange for that they can heal any mortal wound faster than a cheetah. Thy rarely see outsiders, but are known to be mischievous and playful. Due to their immortality, they are far wiser than they appear or act, so one must treat them with respect... (Or else they will get dragged down into collecting 900 pieces of poop.)

Humans: Originating from the now drowned land of Termina, humans lost the ability to use magic over 5,000 years ago when arriving to Hyrule, and endeavored to gain some form of respect from their 'superiors'. So any technology that is created that was not originally by the design of the Sheikah was made by humans, for their struggle to survive and to forge onward allows them to become more talented at building things then most others. Usually the humans will collaborate with a Sheikah professor to design a new phone or automobile, to try and reduce pollution.

Some more stuff that should be mentioned: This story takes place around 10,000 years after breath of the wild, and technology (our smartphones, the internet, cars, and etcetera) was created around 1,000 years before the plot. Humans primarily get around in cars, because teleportation is usually the preferred passage of travel now these days and is usually only available for the Hylians and other species, who are the upper class (with humans being considered the lowest.) Sheikah Slates are used like pokedexes (for those that are familiar with pokemon) and how they are used in the game, and is only given to those in the military.

As for geography and time, the map will be of BOTW, with certain parts of it changed. Any destroyed village you see within BOTW (ex: Mabe Village ruins, etc.) will most certainly be towns or cities. Any previous locations from Zelda will be here as well, such as Ordon Village (now known as Ordona Town). I'll most likely try and draw a rough map, but cartography was never my strong suit. As for time standards, this story will have our months and years, but some holiday differences will be there. Halloween still exists, but Easter and any other predominant religious holiday won't exist either (Although they will have some sort of counterpart for them). Holidays such as New Year's will still exist, and Hylians will use our calendars and time system (although each month will have different names, and military time will be used instead of the standard time us civilians are used to.) Again, I'll have to continue planning that out, so forgive me if I take a while in advance. Also, some of you may notice a familiarity with the way magic is handled in this… a virtual cookie for any that read a certain fanfic XD. (and don't worry, that specific author (MangoKat) gave me permission ;D)

Other than that, have fun. Don't go bananas and make five million OCs, minimum is one per user (unless you're unsure if your OC you made was good, or you want some related to them go with them to the academy. Then two will be your max.) As for why Gorons, Rito, Zora, and Kokiri aren't in the school, it's just that they all have their own hierarchies, and their own militia. Course, the Kokiri really don't have a militia, seeing as how the forest itself is their guardian…

Oh! And here is an OC Template sheet filled out, so that way you guys can have an example:

Basics:

Full name: Lucian Waters  
Nickname: Lucy  
Other titles: Half-breed, peasant, darling  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Species: Hylian/Human Hybrid  
Sexuality: Straight  
Relationship Status: Single

Academy Status: Freshman

Year: 1

Career Path: Pastry Chef (if being a knight doesn't work out)

Club Member: Fencing, Baking, Drama

History:

Date of Birth (MM/DD): 10/15  
Zodiac Sign: Libra  
Place of Birth: Ordona Town  
Past residences: Ordona Town, Mabe City, Hateno Town  
Current residence: Hyrule Proper, Somerset Academy  
Past Occupations: An assistant at his parents deli

Childhood: Lucian's childhood was fairly good. His mother and his father love him very much, and he returns that sentiment to them as well. However, he is and his mother would often get verbally and physically assaulted, due to the racism that Hylians have towards humans, which still persists to this day. This has made him withdrawn and afraid to speak his mind. However, other than that his childhood was good. One time his Uncle Sherman decided to take him hunting (even though the child absolutely wanted nothing to do with it), and they almost died due to a Stalfos creeping around the forest they were in. His uncle almost got killed during the attack, leading Lucian to get hemophobia.  
Other events before academy: He won a national baking competition. He also won an national strategy game, that got him the invite to the academy.

Physical appearance:

Weight: 158  
Height: 5ft 11in  
Body type: Lithe  
Eye color: Strawberry Blonde  
Hair color: Grey  
Skin Complexion: Fair  
Scars: None  
Piercings: None  
Other defining features: Has a small agate stone around his neck, a gift from his grandmother

Or to save time

Overall appearance: Lucian has strawberry blonde hair now kept in a military style haircut with stormy grey eyes. Lucian gained his fair complexion and lithe build from hours of preparing for the academy each day. His personal clothing usually consists of a simple black t shirt with a pair of blue shorts and some grey sneakers. For the academy, he wears the schools uniform. It consists of a school jacket, embroidered with gold in the front, back, sleeves and collar. On the front is the Triforce near a breast pocket, with each Triforce color coded for what goddess it represents. The sleeves have the medallions of the six sages on both sides, three on one and the other three on the other. The back of the jacket holds the Loftwing design the standard Hylian Shields have, however he has the sign of Din where the Triforce would be (representing his status as a first year). On the side of his arm is a blue armband, representing his status as a blue magic user. Black formal pants are provided by the academy, along with black combat boots. The uniform also has fingerless gloves (he chose that design rather than the full gloves, for he always felt restricted whenever his whole entire hand was covered by something), with gold embroidering where the hand went inside, and silver were each finger went out of. One of the gloves (the right one) has a Triforce on it, representing that he is right-handed.

Combat Abilities:

Magic type: Blue

Fighting Style: Medium Range (comfortable taking both close combat and long range combat, but not being a master at either

Weapon(s): Halberd, Rapier

For the following, rate your character from a rank of one being the worst to ten being the best:

Strength: 7/10

Defense: 7/10

Speed: 8/10

Stealth: 6/10

Magic Control: 2/10

Magic Power: 6/10

Intelligence: 8/10

Personality:

Likes: Baked Items, food, lakes, reading  
Dislikes: obnoxious people, racist Hylians, the upper class  
Strengths: Quick to think, loyal, hardworking  
Weaknesses: Shy, bit of a coward, trust issues  
Phobia(s): Acrophobia, Hemophobia  
Favorite food and drink: Cheesy pumpkin stew and rose tea  
Least favorite food and drink: spicy risotto and soda (if not flat)  
Quirks/Habits: Tends to overthink peoples intentions, has habit of becoming restless when agitated (shaking foot, needing something to work on, etc.)  
Overall personality: Lucian is all around a nice, honest and hardworking individual despite the standards that his society has placed upon him and his family. Due to these standards, he has born a slight hatred towards the Hylians, who are automatically awarded a higher chance of getting a proper living then humans do. Due to constant bullying from people who mocked him for who he is, he became shyer and gained trust issues. The sight of blood spilling from a wound sets him to immediately retching (when he saw his uncle almost die from a Stalfos that tried to kill them), and heights simply scare him silly.

Relationships:

Parents: Maria Waters (a human, formally Maria Rosa) and Norman Waters (Hylian)  
Siblings: None  
Other Blood Relatives: Uncle Sherman (brother on Maria's side)- poor guy almost got cut to bits by a Stalfos when he tried taking his nephew on a hunting trip.

Grannie Alexandra (mother on Norman's side)- a kind old lady who refuses to back down to anybody, even death. Gave Lucian his necklace for good luck.

Adopted Relatives (if any): None  
Significant Other (if any): None  
Other Love interest(s): Zelda- a simple one-sided crush that even he knows will never come to pass, and doesn't mind.  
Best Friend(s): Xavier Ramos- a young human boy who has been his friend since elementary school. The last time that Lucian saw him was two weeks before he was to go to the academy, and his best friend appeared to be angry at him for leaving him  
Friend(s): Besides Xavier, none. Due to his heritage, both humans and Hylians alike generally avoided him, or would make fun of him  
Enemy (ies): Zachariah Lorule- an obnoxious and spoiled Hylian that even those of his class despised. He was the bully for both Lucian and Xavier, simply because he could get away with it and no one could stop him. He got his just deserts when Xavier and Lucian pranked him with the classic Cucco trick: antagonize a Cucco multiple times, then let someone else snap its patience. Then watch as chicken Armageddon rains down on the victim.  
Arch Enemy: None

Miscellaneous (Optional):  
Would they die for another?: He would die for his family, and maybe whoever is his charge  
What do they smell like?: Usually smells like chocolate cookies  
Least favorite enemy to fight: Stalfos

Theme Song: The Outset Island theme from TLOZ: Wind Waker (Note that you can use any song from any any game, series, and in real life. Use something that fits your character nicely!)  
Items of choice: Has none  
Other(s): His original name, like many of my other OCs start out with simply because I'm bad at naming them, was Geri Stew

A majority of this was adopted from a user by the name of 'Skye Wolf of Dusk' from DeviantArt.

If any of you have a problem with this, go ahead and tell me right away what I need to fix! (Ex: Too much detail, try and make one yourself, etc.)

* * *

P.S.: Thanks to some certain reviewers, the OC template and the instructions for looking at the outfits are on my profile.  
P.S.S.: Forgot to mention, you guys can go ahead and either PM me your OCs or you can just put them down as a review. PMing me will let us discuss about your OC in more detail, but be forewarned that I might not get to you immediately (life sucks and is soul sucking)


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning Troubles!

Today is an early Sunday morning near the middle of Nabia. Most people are asleep at this time, some waking up to realize that most of the shops here in Ordon Town are closed for the day. Well, except for any restaurants at least. I splashed water on my face, scrubbing away to get rid of any crust in my eyes and to wake me up. Blinking a few times, I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I'm at least half-presentable. Today was an important day after all.

My grey eyes stared back at me, a faint light twinkling in them as they gazed upon the tanned skin of my face. No bumps or blemishes thankfully, but that could change with a dose of stress in the future. My hair, strawberry blonde in color, normally would be a cucco's nest in the past. However, I had cut it down to the 'high and tight' style of military cut. The only thing I disliked about this hairstyle was that it showed my ears too much. I frowned at them, tiny bumps at the end when others would be completely round or have semi-spikes.

Shaking my head and ignoring a dull pain of bad memories, I quickly surveyed the clothes that I would put on for later today. A simple black t-shirt, some blue shorts and a pair of grey sneakers, simple yet effective. Looking over at the travel bag full of my clothes and belongings, the truth of the day was coming. I was going to leave this little town of Ordon really soon. My eyes started to get moist for a second, but I quickly wiped away whatever was there and headed downstairs. Time to get started on the chores now before we officially open up for the day.

* * *

The clatter of dishes next to me sounded as a wet dinner plate appeared in front of my eyes. Taking it, I rubbed off the excess water until it was dry and I put it on a rack to my left.

This sort of assembly line went on for a while, making what we did seem like it went on for eternity. I was fine with this if it was only to keep the sacred butterflies at bay in my stomach.

"Today's the big day, huh?" I snapped to attention so suddenly that the plate I was currently drying dropped out of my grasp. With a yelp, I scrambled after it with both hands; fumbling around for what felt like a solid minute until I managed to catch it.

There was a silence that soon followed until the voice next to me started to chuckle.

"Hahahaha, you never cease to amaze me! Imagining you with a sword is going to be the funniest thing!" Norman Waters, my Hylian father, teased me as I pouted. He had blond hair, with warm brown eyes that always seemed to become a richer color whenever they looked upon me. He was wearing a white apron, some black shoes that I knew were slip-resistant, and some checker-patterned pants. His chef's coat was probably back in the office, cause under the apron was that silly Lon Lon Milk shirt he's had since I was a little kid, the big old cartoon cow, and everything. I rolled my eyes a bit as I retorted.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Dad. It's super hilarious, so hilarious that I forgot to actually laugh." He chuckled a bit at my dismissive nature until I joined in. "But yeah, today is the day. That solid year of training and conditioning wasn't for nothing you know." I said this as I rolled my shoulder, a back muscle flexing and then relaxing through the motions.

"So, are you excited or nervous?" He said as he pulled a plug in one of the sinks, letting the now dirty water trickle down the drain.

"A little bit of both? It's kind of hard to describe. I'm excited because this is a good opportunity to advance in life, and nervous because… Dad, they're going to kick my butt." I laughed loudly at this, which he joined in until my mother walked into the dish room.

Maria Rosa Waters, my human mother, has fiery red hair kept in a pixie cut. Blue eyes looked over me in concern as she fixed a cuff of her chef's coat, black in color with the same checkerboard pants and black shoes that my father wore. She normally would wear some jewelry, but she takes them off before work starts for every day.

"Lucian, you better hurry before we open up or you won't be able to eat!" She said to me, and I knew that she was right. I needed to get a move on, orientation started at 8!

"Thanks, Mom!" I said, quickly running over to her and giving her a hug. Getting out of the dish room, I reached the lobby of the deli we owned as I picked a fresh bagel from the display case. The aroma of other pastries invaded my nose, but I ignored them as I made my way past the dish room, dry storage, the walk-in freezer, and up the stairs into our living room. Exhaling, I rushed over to the dining room table, opened up my bagel and slathered some cream cheese on it. I took a moment to savor the flavor of my family's bagel with the locally made cream cheese. Once I reached Hyrule Proper, I wouldn't be able to enjoy the same cream cheese or smell the same things I do here in Ordon Town.

Shaking off those sentimental thoughts, I finished the rest of my breakfast snack and went off to get ready. Quickly putting on my outfit and grabbing my bag full of the rest of my belongings, I dashed off to the teleporter room, where I saw my mom holding a cloth bag and my dad with a wrapped book in his hands.

"What's this for?" I asked as my Dad handed me the book.

He smiled the kind of smile he would reserve to patients back when he was a doctor, and said, "When you can't talk to anyone, and I mean anyone, then this can be for your thoughts or feelings."

"So basically a diary?" I quipped.

He groaned slightly as he hugged me instead of replying, as I hugged him back.

"I'm... so sorry for who I am. I know that if I was someone different, then your life and your mother's would be better." He whispered fervently into my ear, making me start to tear up. He then stopped his hug abruptly and faked a cough, probably to make sure he didn't get too emotional. "But this opportunity doesn't happen often, no less to people like you. So maybe this will teach others to respect you, or at least we hope so." He clutched my mother's shoulder as she handed me the bag.

She then came over and held both of my hands in hers and said, "Remember, no matter how much better they think they are then you just because of 'blood' or 'ears', that's nonsense. What it boils down to is hard work and dedication."

A few tears came out of my eyes this time as I hastily wiped them away. I tried to say something, but nothing would come out. So instead of forcing it, I gave both of them a big hug. They returned it, and we held this embrace for a few minutes. I would miss this, even though I knew it was temporary.

I stepped back after what felt like an hour and hopped onto the teleporter pad, otherwise known as a Sheikah Pad. Around 10,000 years ago apparently, special buildings known as Shrines withered away. The only things that stayed were the Sheikah Towers that we have today, still standing tall and brimming with ancient lights. With the use of Towers and Shrines with a thing known as a Sheikah Slate, a hero was able to teleport to any shrine or tower that he had registered. After a few more millennia, some Sheikah scientists discovered a way to teleport others and objects by tweaking the uses of the Towers, and they made the pads that we have today, through a network known as ley lines. Apparently, Sheikah Slates are still made to this day, but only the Hyrulean Royal Army can use them.

Although most people wouldn't be able to afford one of these pods, our neighbor the Mishimas' owns a teleportation center. After giving them a few free meals and loaves of bread when they were going through rough times, the Mishimas' decided that fair was fair and they gave us a teleporter. Compared to the other models they offer, it was a simple pad, with a pedestal next to it with a lit up surface asking for coordinates. Quickly putting in the coordinates for the entrance to the Academy, I hopped onto the pad and turned around to my family to say my final goodbye.

"I promise I'll send you guys letters. I'll try and keep contact each night. I love you both!" There was a slight hum as the teleporter started up. As they called out to me, probably to say 'I love you too!', my vision turned to white as I felt my body decompose, and then be carried off.

* * *

When my vision came back to me, I expected to see the iron gates of Somerset before me, seeing the majesty of the school building behind it. What I did not expect was cobblestone roads to my right and left, with multiple vendors yelling out and trying to grab the attention of possible customers. In fact, I didn't expect to have teleported into the middle of the Hyrule Castle City Marketplace.

"Hey halfling, if you ain't gonna buy, then git out of the way!" That random call made me jump slightly as I quickly moved off to the side. I glanced around and saw that my random appearance had blocked customer traffic. Today was not going to be a good day, was it? Apologizing, I made my way to one of the quieter stalls, ignoring some of the dirty looks people were giving me. An old Hylian woman was arranging some dolls on a shelf, each of them looking very ornate.

I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

Making a sound, she turned around to face me. Seeing my ears, she frowned a little but quickly plastered a fake smile on her face. "Yes, dear?"

Ignoring her look, I asked, "Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you knew where Somerset Academy was? I thought I teleported to the right place, but I was wrong." Which was weird, I had teleported to the exact location the pamphlet had given me. Maybe you couldn't teleport to the Academy?

She seemed surprised by my question but quickly answered. "Oh, Somerset? Why, you can see Hyrule Castle from here, right?" I nodded, and she went on, "Well, go ahead and walk as if you were going to the castle. Once you're near the city square -and you'll know it is the square when you see the central fountain- go and take the castle's right. You'll see a difference in the roads and you should be set."

Nodding, I said my thanks as I handed her a red rupee for the information. She seemed happier that she got a red rupee then when she saw my face, but I tried to ignore that as I followed the gaggle of customers, hopefully towards the city square. As I walked along, I saw just how different this place was compared to Ordon Town. Unlike the wooden houses and the lush greenery, the stark whites and cold greys of cobblestone were plastered everywhere I could see. Taking a look over to my left as I kept walking along, I saw an inn called Sunlight. I was surprised to find steel lining around the corners of the exterior of the building. Why was it there, I thought to myself as I noticed more of the buildings had the same steel lining, did it do something more than just simple design?

However, the same reactions to my presence were the same as back home. Some Hylian males shot me glares, others would try and butt their way into traffic, trying to push me around as they did so. It wasn't like I was hallucinating either, they would politely pardon themselves among their kin and smoothly get into traffic. Humans were slightly better, but only slightly. Their glares were more discreet, hidden as they faced the ground. They would occasionally kick at my feet, trying to trip me.

It was probably their own way to make me feel more of their pain, but I felt that enough. I was used to these kinds of tricks though, so I would discreetly move to the side, making them trip a Hylian instead. The arguments that would happen afterward were sad to watch, seeing two races fight amongst each other when they had no real reason to; at least not in this age.

Eventually, I made it to the fountain the old woman had told me about, and I finally understood what she meant. The symbol of the Royal Family, three triangles stacked atop one another, sat smack dab in the middle of the fountain. Three women were holding onto different pieces of the makeshift pyramid with water flowing out of the places they touched. It was a beautiful sight, but something that was distracting me. Looking up, the majesty that was Hyrule Castle stood tall and proud in the distance, its lofty peaks leaving me breathless.

The sapphire blue roofing, the unnaturally white stone structure, and the intense size of it, I could see why customers who came from here would brag about it. It was an intense sight to behold, and that was supposed to be demolished 10,000 years ago? I couldn't imagine it now with how it looked like. If I didn't need to go to orientation, I would have stayed a bit longer to stare at it, but business was business. Cursing myself for getting distracted again, I started walking down the path to my left, hoping to see the difference the old woman was talking about.

After passing a few buildings, the first difference I was able to find was the fence. What started out as grey walls ended up being a brick fence with a cream top and bottom. The next thing I saw that told me I made it was the school itself. Off in the distance, behind this stone wall and the vine-like steel gate stood a 3-story tall building, with the Hyrulean National Flag hanging proudly near it. The simple word "Somerset" was drawn out in big letters across the rim of the vertical siding, engraved on the building, with a clock above it.

I swallowed down my nervousness as I kept walking to the gate, noting it was almost 8:00 from the clock. It was now or never, I thought as I jogged towards the gate, seeing students slowly trickling in one by one. As I made my way past the gate, my path was blocked by a crowd of newcomers like myself. The whispers in the crowd saying things like "Announcement? Out here?" "I wish I could be inside…" "At least we have a nice breeze!" "Too bad we can't feel it…" Standing on my toes, I peeked over most of everyone's heads to see a few adults -with a few teenagers in stark white uniforms with colored armbands- gathered in a circle setting up a podium of some sort.

Noting that it would take a bit for whatever they were doing to begin, I broke away from the student body and went to find some shade. Finding a tree not too far away, I went over and sat underneath it. Putting my stuff down, I looked into the bag my mother gave me and I saw a packed lunch waiting for me. I smiled at her thoughtfulness and closed the bag. Of course, I didn't notice someone was sitting there before I sat down until the last second. I quickly shuffled away from them to get a better look at them.

The thing I noticed first was her red, fire-like hair. It was shoulder-length, and some strands seemed to curve and frame her face. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and a golden hoop earring was adorned on each ear. Although having a rounded face, a large and pointy nose contrasted with it. With broad shoulders, muscular arms, and heavily tanned skin, there was no doubt that this was a young Gerudo girl. She was wearing a black tank top, with blue jeans that had a tear on the left knee, with white tennis shoes on her feet.

All in all, she was scary. But on a glance, she seemed almost nervous when she saw me. She kept staring at me in a way that I could tell she was analyzing me. Was she trying to get a feel for who I was?

"S-sorry, I should have asked if I could sit here." I stammered a bit as I quickly scooted away from her, not wanting to intrude.

She seemed surprised by my reaction. "N-no, it's fine! You can sit here if you want to", and she quickly scooted herself away from me.

"Oh, thank you!" I said as I sat back down at my original spot. A couple of minutes passed by in somewhat comfortable silence. The fact that she kept staring at me troubled me a bit, but I could tell that she didn't really wanna talk. She didn't _seem_ like a bad person at least, maybe just a bit shy. I was happy to see that someone that isn't related to me be at least kind, and not make a weird face at me. The only other person who I knew that did that was… him. I wonder how he's doing… does he still care about me? That thought rang in my head for my head for a few minutes.

A call for attention was sounded as a trumpet blared out, catching me and my acquaintance's attention. Scrambling to get up, I ran off to join the other students as she strolled at her own pace.

"Attention!" A man's voice called out, as the excitement in the crowd seemed to grow. I stopped looking around and got a good look at the man. He was tall, with eyes that seemed to sparkle like emeralds and hair that was as colorful as caramel. The way how he stood seemed to demand respect from him, and I could tell that he would be a heartbreaker if it wasn't for that regal presence he seemed to wrap himself in. Broad shoulders and a fit figure were concealed by a formal red suit, with a black tie and black formal pants. The only thing that wasn't formal about him were some black combat boots at his feet, but otherwise, his overall figure said one thing: respect.

"I said, ATTENTION!" his now commanding voice boomed across the front of the schoolyard, instantly making everyone look forward and making them be quiet. I almost jumped at his voice, it frightened me. The man sighed, and said "I assume we're all done complaining about being outside? Well, good- because you'll all get a good feel for the outdoors by the end of the first semester." There were a couple of groans at that, but the man laughed. "Haha, it never gets old! Anyways, I would like to personally say welcome to Somerset Academy!"

A crowd of cheers erupted around me as I just clapped. Getting into the academy was difficult, to say the least. Unlike other boarding schools, this academy only sent out invitations to those who they thought were of great merit. Sure, you could try and apply to get in, but it was extremely rare when they did let you in. Combined with the fact that this academy could let you join the royal army almost guaranteed _and_ prepared you for any future careers, it was understandable as to why they wanted the best.

For example, the only reason why they invited me was that I won on two different occasions. I won the National Bake-Off two years back, and they sent me a letter that they were interested in me. It wasn't until last year when I decided to try out a national chess competition and floored it that they decided to invite me. I heard they also invited people for other reasons though. For example, making up new fighting techniques, getting extensive grades, and other things like that.

You also had to state what kind of career you wanted, and if you were interested in becoming part of the army. For me, I chose the culinary arts, and I decided that I would try out for the army. After seeing others not feeling safe at night, whether it be from monster issues or thieves, assisting them in any way always made me feel better. Plus, I've always been really great at baking thanks to my parents' deli, so if I'm not cut out for the battlefield, then feeding people is good enough for me.

"My name is Lucas Nohansen Hyrule, and I am your principal! Now then, today is going to be a very busy day for all of us. This tour will probably last until 12, so I hope you all had a good breakfast or brought some snacks." Another collection of groans grounds out as he motioned his hand and started to walk down a gravel road. Glad that I decided to wear sneakers today and that Mom packed me lunch, I followed everyone until we arrived at four different buildings. Three of them appeared to be the same kind of building, but each of them was slightly different from each other. One of them had a red symbol in the center of the vertical siding; it looked like three wave-like lines on top of one another.

Another building, which was to the left of the red building, had a blue symbol with a similarity to the symbol of the Zoras, but with three blue orbs within the golden curves. The final building, which was on the right of both, had a green symbol that looks vaguely like a signal bar. Although I didn't know what the symbols meant, the Principal continued on now that the majority of us were here.

"These 3 buildings are the dormitories. Yes, this is where you'll be staying for the next four years. Each room has its own closet, miniature refrigerator, and air conditioner. Bathrooms and showers are also included, so don't worry about public washrooms. The only thing is that if you want to cook your own meals, either use the public kitchen or forget about it. There are numerous restaurants in the city, and there is a cafe over there in the community building." He pointed at the final building we had ignored. It seemed to be three floors, very wide and very welcome looking. A nice cream color was its color, and it reminded me of those clubhouses that the old folks in my town would go to.

"Your brochures should have stated the main rules for the dormitories, but there are additional rules within that you can look at. Please pay attention to them, they are to your benefit. Also…" He slowly looked at each one of us dead in the eye, looking very serious as he said, "I know most, if not all of you have raging hormones right now. If any janitor reports that they saw any kind of prophylactic or contraceptive on campus anywhere… well, you'll see." His cold smile seemed to freeze some kids more than others, though I wondered if that warning would really stop anyone who was more curious than another.

Carrying on, he left the premises of the dorms and we followed him onto what seemed to be a track field. Well, that is until I saw the four-legged automata walking around, the blue lines of Sheikah technology glowing from its surface. "This field is shared by most of our sports clubs at different times, and the Royal Armaments Practice class. However, another class that takes this field at its own time is Guardian Studies. Whoever is enrolled in that class learns how to pilot a Guardian, learns how to fix malfunctioning Sheikah Towers, helps interconnectivity among the ley lines… the list goes on. Those of Sheikah descent are recommended to take the class, but others can join if they want."

A kid pointed to a dome-shaped building off in the distance, something that I didn't notice. "Sir? What about that building over there?"

He looked over and clapped his hands, "Oh, yes! That's the Hangar. Consider it the workshop and storage unit for any Guardians and Sheikah tech. That's also where you'll attend class if you take Guardian Studies, and if you join the Shadow Training club we have here on campus. Nice eye there!" I looked over to the person who had asked about it and found myself looking to what appeared to be a Sheikah. It was a girl of average height, ivory-like skin and the traditional snow-white hair, which were held up in pigtails. The only things different were her ears and eyes. Although they definitely had a point, they were a bit more round than what Sheikah were known to have.

Her eyes were also a dark emerald green instead of the ruby red that Sheikah usually had. Was she half human, just like me? She was pretty covered up, all things considered for this sunny weather. She wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, with black pants and purple flats on her feet. That must have been killer on her feet, but she didn't seem to be too bothered by it. In fact, she seemed to be unable to stay still for too long. She was smiling at the man, and would occasionally bounce as if she was listening to a song only she could hear.

We didn't stick around to explore the Hangar, but as we left I couldn't help but feel that I would be seeing that area in the future. We then went on a brisk tour of the academy. The academy was split up into 4 main buildings if you didn't include the main office or the dorms. One building was dedicated to regular academic classes, like math or science. It also housed the computer labs on the main floor.

Another building was dedicated to more technical classes, like culinary or 2-D art. The third building was dedicated towards R.A.P. or that 'royal arms' thing that the principal talked about. Essentially, it was a gym... just filled with more swords, knives, and other sharp objects. It also had a classroom in its basement, but apparently, we weren't allowed down there just yet. When someone asked, the principal just said, "It's too dangerous to go in there, whether you're alone or not. You can only go down there if you have Monster Anatomy."

The fact he said that we could take a class with 'monster' in the name worried me, but we didn't go down there. The final building was the auditorium, and theatre classes and the drama club went there to perform. Some things were the same no matter where you went, huh?

The school itself didn't have a cafeteria, and we were expected to spend our hour of free time wisely. "Whether you eat or not, doesn't matter to me," He said as we were led to the center of the five buildings, "So long as you do the things you need to do, you could make flower wreaths for all I care."

Once we reached the center of the 5 buildings, it seemed we got to another monument of sorts, that looked like a small park. There were plenty of benches and trees and the like, but that wasn't what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the pedestal construct we were all standing on. We were standing on a hexagon, with three different stairs to get off normally on opposite sides of each other. Six small circles were embedded into the grey platform, all grey in color but with different symbols. I could only look at it in confusion, but I guessed that maybe this place was where the academy celebrated a lot of things.

"I hope you all enjoyed that tour! I know it took a while, but it's best that we all get some exercise," his quip wasn't found too amusing to some people in the audience, but he just rolled his eyes and continued, "Now, by the end of this week we will be needing you all to have signed these forms! It's imperative to do it as fast as possible, to avoid hitches later on!" My thoughts were broken as a form appeared in front of my face as a young Hylian man passed out some forms. He looked to be a few years older than me, with brown hair cut super short and tanned skin adorning him as he wore what seemed to be some browns slacks and a white collared shirt. He seemed to be uncomfortable in it, with a muscular physique able to be seen through it with how much sweat was on him.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. For the dorms, you will be sharing a room with someone in your class, no exceptions. If you wish to have a pet larger than the average man's thigh, you will be needing to pay an extra 20 rupees per two months in case of property damage. Yes, that does stack with the 20 rupee fine for having a pet on campus at all. Are there any questions?"

A hand rose from the crowd as a small Gerudo girl asked with a heavy Gerudo accent, "How are we assigned our roommates?" I got a good look at her and was surprised to see how un-Gerudo like she was. She was short, most certainly shorter than the average Gerudo for her age, and she hardly looked like she could lift 10 pounds without being crushed. She had the classic red hair of the Gerudo, tied into a rope braid bun. If it wasn't for the fact Gerudo were primarily female, I would have thought that she was a boy. The tan was heavier then the Gerudo I met earlier, and the eyes were the classic golden eyes I associated the Gerudo with, although a bit more rounded. She wore a light blue… sirwal? It was a traditional Gerudo top, with a flowing dark blue skirt, which was shorter in the front and longer in the back. She wore golden sandals and small golden trinkets around her arms and ears.

The way she said it was a bit passive-aggressive, but it seemed like that she wasn't in a bad mood. Maybe she used to have a temper problem? Either way, the most Gerudo like in mannerisms, the least when it came to physique or height. He smiled at her, "The same gender, but at random. Excellent question, miss! Anyone else?"

This time, I decided to raise my hand. "This morning, I put in the coordinates for the academy into my Sheikah pad, but I was sent somewhere else. Does the academy have teleportation locks?" I overheard the Mishimas' once say something about locks that prevented teleportation to certain areas, but maybe that was a rumor.

He looked at me genuinely surprised by my question, but then quickly smiled. "We do have an anti-teleportation ward around the premises yes, but we sent everyone wrong coordinates on purpose. We considered it a test, to see how well you all would handle being in a confusing situation. Hope you didn't mind the extra stress." A roar seemed to happen in the crowd, and many angry teenagers had their moods changed instantly. But it did answer my question, and I didn't sound as stupid as I thought it did, so I was happy.

He ignored the unrest and looked around happily. He seemed to wait, and it had its effect as a good majority of us calmed down. "Any more questions?" Everyone either seemed too angry to respond properly or everyone had their questions answered. "Good. Everyone, you are dismissed! I hope you'll enjoy your first day tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and headed off to the main building with his gaggle of adults and students. Some people from the crowd immediately left to whereabouts unknown, while others went to go and sit at the various benches in the park. I was slightly stunned. It was a lot of rules and different buildings, and it was a complete shock from what I was used to.

A single thought stopped me from staying around for too long. With so many freshmen here, I wonder how long it would take to get my room?

* * *

Quickly sighing with relief, I sat at a bench in the park as I ate the lunch my mother gave me. It took me an hour to find the dormitory registry, and then I had to find the manager for the freshman dormitory, Ms. Hobbes. She was kind enough to have given me my class schedule, which she was supposed to let me get it in my room instead. "Hylian I, Mathematics I… Ugh, I heard its Algebra one and two together. That's not gonna be pretty... " I had seven classes, and R.A.P. was the first one for me.

I hope that isn't too bad either… A sigh escaped my lips as I took a bite from my chicken wrap. It would be best if I checked out my classes early if only to know the specific classrooms. "Maybe after lunch…" I mused to myself, taking another bite. After all, it was a beautiful day today. Why waste it immediately? I went around the entire school, finding my classes one after another. It wasn't hard by any means, but having to continue to walk up and down the various stairs… they might as well have made bridges connecting each building for all of the floors. "My first class is with Mr. Flint Adel… I hope he's kind."

Not much information had gone around on campus about the teachers. It seemed as if most of the older students weren't around. It made sense, why would they need to go to an orientation to a place they had already been at? "I have RAP, then Math, Hylian, Culinary, Biology, and World History. The Magick Arts is the final class of the day, but there's a star next to it. I wonder what that means?" I pondered to myself as I reached the main building.

A few other students were looking around and talking to what I could see were teachers. I looked over and saw some stairs going up. Walking over to the man that was passing out the forms earlier, I was about to ask him what was up there when he immediately cut me off.

"No, we aren't accepting tryouts until school actually starts, so please don't ask me again. Oh, and I'm not the one you're supposed to give your forms too. That's for administration." and he pointed in the far corner of the lobby, where a large room with the word "Administration" in big bold letters above its entrance.

"O-oh no sir! I was just wondering if students were allowed up there." I asked as I pointed up to the stairs, hoping I didn't look too scared.

He blinked a few ties and quickly started to apologize. "Oh shoot, sorry young man! All of these people kept asking me about that stuff so I kinda assumed. Um, yeah! You can go up there today if you're just trying to get acquainted with the school's layout. But it won't be open for a while…" He looked at his watch and jumped. "Ah! Sorry, I'm gonna be late for my date if I don't hurry. Excuse me…" he almost comically kept apologizing to people as he went by, nearly tripping on his feet every minute or so. Feeling sorry but laughing slightly, I made my way upstairs to find a giant library.

"Woooooow…" My voice echoed slightly as I looked around and saw the various books on their shelves, almost seeming to go forever. I knew that Ordon Town wasn't known for books, but this place easily made our library back in middle school look like nothing, even making the public library smaller. That, and you could have a perfect look out to the city outside. It was about to be sunset soon, but I felt that I could look around a bit more until I found my seventh class. It wasn't that bad of a time to keep exploring.

"Hehehehe, hey small ears!" I jumped slightly as a voice behind me called out and nearly screamed at what I saw. How had I _not_ noticed this guy when we were all together in a group? This dude, whatever he was, was wearing this bizarre set of clothes that you would only imagine cultists would wear. He wore a leather-like jacket around his body, with what I could only assume was some sort of lizard-like skull on his right shoulder. His hands were covered in these weird lizard-like scales, and then I realized he was wearing gloves.

The boots he was wearing weren't anything too fancy, but they seemed to be made out of leather just like his vest. The thing that scared me most wasn't what he was wearing, oh no. It was the thing on his face that scared me. It was an elaborate mask, red in color and slight eye holes to be able to see inside. It was shaped in the likeness of a dragon.

It literally screamed it in your face, and then I realized that the rest of his garment, specifically his gloves, was supposed to be dragon scales. Where in the world did this guy buy that? Did he make it himself? Not only that, but how did he get away with wearing this on school grounds? I could see, now that I recovered from my reaction, was his short and messy black hair from behind the mask, and the pointy ears jutting out from the sides.

"Small ears, _hello_? Anyone home in there?"

I jumped again and instinctively covered my ears, not liking what I was hearing. Why was this happening again to me? "Y-yes?"

He leaned in a little, making me sweat a bit until he laughed. "Hahaha! Come on dude, you need to lighten up!" He took his mask off and rested it on his side. The next sight again made me want to scream, but not in terror. No, it made me want to scream in horror for this guy's face.

A scar, cut cleanly from _something_ , ran from his left cheek down to his chin. He had a very slight tan, though it was hard to see from the general paleness of his skin. His eyes were amber, and they held this mischievous glint to them. "Jeez, maybe you need to hear a joke. You're all tense!" He pointed at my shoulders, and I indeed felt extremely tense.

It wasn't often when a person showed up out of nowhere in cult-like clothes, proceeded to show his scarred face, and then lean in to look at you more intensely. "Uhhhh, sure. What's your joke?" Why did I feel like I was going to regret this?

He cackled a bit, and said, "Why was the guitar teacher arrested?" he cackled a bit more, and I really felt like I was going to regret this. "Why...?"

"Because he fingered a minor! Bahaha!" He laughed more loudly at that and I did regret this interaction. How did I leave this situation without seeming outright rude?

"Ummm… S-so, why are you up here? I just came up here to check this place out and to get my bearings." Maybe if I changed the subject I could make my escape quickly.

"Come on Short Ears, didn't you think my joke was funny?" He seemed vaguely disappointed that I didn't laugh at his joke, but then laughed again. "Heh, I was looking up books about dragons here, hoping to see more lore and stuff about them. Buuuut, I couldn't get any of the books, and no matter what I did. I was about to leave until I saw you, and I was hoping that maybe a joke would make me feel happier. So, you wanna hear another one?"

His question was serious, but my mind was racing on what he probably did. Did he try and break into the display? Looking over as discreetly as I could, I saw that the shelves seemed to be encased in a glass-like case, but it would occasionally shimmer. More importantly, why dragons? Was he obsessed about them? He was jumpy and would laugh randomly; acting like a child in a candy store.

"Come _on_ Half-blood! You don't want to make a dragon mad!" My face instinctively frowned at the mention of 'half-blood', a common derogatory word people liked to throw around back at my old elementary school, and a common insult to people like me. 'Short Ears' was supposed to be a way to insult people like me, but it was so overused that I was used to it. Trying to keep calm, I instead went "Sure. If you want, go ahead and tell me another joke. But I have to go soon, so I can't stick around much longer."

His eyes glinted again, and he laughed again, almost to himself. "Hehehe, alright. So how many Hylians does it take to screw a light bulb?"

I was surprised to see him beat himself up with a joke. This was certainly new. "Ummm, how many?

"None, because they'll make the Tainted do it for them! Hahaha!"

I nearly saw red at that 'joke.' Tainted was an insult used way back before I was even born, and everyone knew not to say it. Who was this guy?

"Hehehe, I have another one. What can a Goron think about? Nothing, its a rock!" By the time he looked back to tell me another joke, I was already out the back entrance of the office building, and on my way to my final class.

"Seriously, the nerve of that guy! First, he begins with a very bad joke, and then he leads on to two racist 'jokes'..." I growled to myself as I was walking back to the dorms. A few minutes of nothing but walking passed by, and I felt my anger slowly slip away. That guy didn't seem to be offensive with his jokes, or at least he didn't intend it to be so. Then again, I have no evidence to prove otherwise… ugh. It's just best to forget about this for now.

I was so lost in thought that I nearly bumped into someone. Just what was up with me today? "S-sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"Watch out, freak!" A student twice as large as me pushed me to the ground, his pointy ears seeming like knives. "What, did you not learn basic manners where you're from, or did your family not teach a bastard kid like you anything?"

My throat tightened immediately, and I could tell that this was blatant harassment. I steadily got up slowly, and tried saying "W-well-"

"Pah! You and your kind should have never been born! You all should have just drowned in that land when you had the chance! Stay on the ground as you should, and lick everyone's shoes!" He scoffed at me as he walked by, his two 'friends' seeming to question him. I slowly dusted myself off and moved on.

My mental, physical, and emotional levels were at an all-time low. I wasn't unused to this type of treatment before. Worse things had happened when I had attended middle school, for sure. But to still hear those words and not even the first real day of school… No, I won't let him get to me! I'm stronger than that.

I breathed in and out slowly and took a moment to calm down. My room was on the first floor of the dorms, room 20. It was practically in the back but it was ok. So long as I got up early, I could still make it to school on time. I opened up the mahogany door, expecting the room to be empty.

No, I was hoping it would be empty.

Instead, I found a young male laying haphazardly on the couch. His legs were spread apart, reminding me of a cat taking a snooze on its back as it basked in the sun. His ice blue eyes belied a near lifeless expression as he stared at the ceiling, a mop of lazily styled hair all across his face. Wearing a white shirt with some old stains on it that looked two sizes too big for him and a pair of blue pajama pants, it was clear as day that he was ready for bed. He would have been exceedingly handsome if he had put some effort into his outward appearance, but then again it was bedtime. It had also been a pretty long day, so it made sense if he wanted to relax… right?

"Hello?" His eyes darted over to my voice, a look of recognition passed his eyes until disinterest seemed to settle once again. He didn't respond back.

"Um… it sure was crazy today, huh?" He once again looked at me, a vague look of annoyance passing by. He sighed, dragging it out a bit. He didn't like me, did he?

"Yeah, it was a pain."

'Did I do something wrong?' I felt my foot start to shake slightly as my bad habit start to play out. Where was some dough when I needed it? "Yeah. I'm surprised that we had to find our rooms all by ourselves, right? Plus, who knows when we'll get our uniforms…" The uniforms were apparently an integral part of our life here, and we were expected to have at least 7 different pairs for practically every day of the week.

"Sure." the deadpan in his voice unnerved me to no end.

"Umm.. so what's your name? I'm Lucian Waters! It's nice to meet you!"

"..." it took a while until he finally answered again, simply saying, "Link."

I blinked, wondering if I misheard him. What kind of name was that, and what about his last name? His somewhat serious look made me change my mind immediately because apparently that really was his name.

"C-cool, so we're roommates now! I'll try and not be a bother!" My hands were starting to get clammy, and I was feeling more unwelcome by the minute. Why did he hate me?

"Doubt that…" He mumbled this, and my heart started to crumble again. He got up from the couch and started to walk to his room. "Compared to me, everyone else is talentless. This guy will be the same…" My roommate mumbled this to himself as he closed the door to his room.

A tear had fallen without me realizing, and I could feel that I was starting to become a sobbing mess. I quickly stepped into my room and tried to relax. Anything, anything to get rid of these ugly emotions racing through my head. He hates me, I knew it. I knew that I couldn't trust anyone here. It was the same as back home, even Xavier despised me now. Zachariah was right, I was nothing but a no good-

I grabbed a hold of my arm as the tears wouldn't stop, something to anchor me to reality. I looked over at my plain white bed, with the journal I had thrown carelessly onto it.

'When you can't talk to anyone, and I mean anyone, then this can be for your thoughts or feelings.'

Wasn't I stronger than this? Didn't I train for almost a year to become stronger? Why did Hylians hate me? Why was I always seemed to be targeted by my shared blood? A thought crept into my mind, one that popped up every now and again. One that whispered dark things into me, and told me to do something wrong. Ignoring it, I grabbed my new journal and quickly began to write in it.

'I wish I wasn't born this way. Why did they decide to have me?'

Letting out emotions this way was better than the other method I thought of. I just had to endure it, that's all.

* * *

A/N:

It's finally here! I never quit on this story, I just didn't have the time to write it down. All I could do was bide my time and wait. Anyways, I hope you all had a fun time reading this! Our protagonist, Lucian, seems to be in quite the pickle. Why is his roommate Link such a supposed jerk? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out~

I don't plan on making you guys wait another year or two for the next chapter. I'll try and have these done every other month. Hope y'all can forgive me for that!

Although we don't know their names yet, the OCs that were featured today was brought to you by these people, all in order of when their OCs appeared!

Blue-eyed Gerudo: 25th Doctor

Green-eyed Sheikah: SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness

Fierce Gerudo: POMForever

Mischievous Hylian: onyxwhip

See you all next time!

2/19/19: Edited the chapter after having revised everything. Enjoy!


End file.
